<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>未别 by Anklebone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961719">未别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone'>Anklebone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X玖少年团</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>光凡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>未别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>时隔十年的同学会，我端着酒看着对面的人面上笑的开心，脑子里却是在努力回忆着这人姓名：谁叫我实在懒于交际，十年过去早忘得一干二净。</p><p>门口突然喧闹起来，我望去，只能看到人群中心的一个模糊背影。</p><p>“那不是夏之光吗。”旁边不知道哪个人突然惊叫。</p><p>夏之光。</p><p>这个名字我还是熟悉的，毕竟，作为我后桌，以及某些不能说出口的故事，我对他印象十分深刻。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>高一下学期文理分班，我早早屈服于祖国大好河山，毫无疑问地选择了理科。夏之光也是那时候从文科班被分过来的。</p><p>他那时倒没像后来一般受女生欢迎。还未变声的他说话奶里奶气，一笑起来跟个小学生似的。我们班为数不多的女生虽说是不把他放在男朋友的候选人里，却是莫名其妙的对他保护欲爆棚。十年后妈粉这个词流行起来，我才恍然大悟当时的心情该如何解释。</p><p>他身条早早拔起来，全班只有我后面才有空位，他就被安排在我后面坐下。</p><p>我当时倒很羡慕他，和我不同，夏之光亲和力爆棚，不到两天就和同学们打成一片。</p><p>不过作为他前桌的我，每天听他在后面念念叨叨，最常从他嘴里听到的名字并不是班里任何一个人。</p><p>“fanfan又考了他们班第一名！太厉害了！”<br/>“fanfan说政治太简单了，我当初怎么就背不下来呢。”<br/>“明天要给fanfan带盒牛奶，我得记下来。”</p><p>最后我终于败于好奇心，在夏之光又一次念叨起“fanfan”的时候，转过头去看他。</p><p>“哎，你说的fanfan是谁啊。你不是去祸害别班鲜花了吧。”</p><p>夏之光好像没能想到我会这么直接地问他，抓抓头发，神色有点慌张。</p><p>“凡凡就是隔壁班的郭子凡啦！你知道吗？”</p><p>“知道是知道……”</p><p>我再懒于交际，文科状元的大名还是多多少少听说过的。只不过……我上下扫视一番，夏之光怎么都不像和郭子凡能玩到一起去的诶。</p><p>夏之光并没注意但我的疑惑，反而笑的很欠揍。</p><p>“我没去祸害别班女生啦！不过凡凡确实是我的媳妇没错。”</p><p>我回想着入学当天，一脸冷漠讲着“希望大家好好学习不要耽误别人”的郭子凡，再看看眼前这个笑的傻呼呼的人，在内心翻个白眼转了头。</p><p>夏之光果然是得了妄想症了吧。</p><p>但是没过几天我就被打了脸。</p><p>学校从入学开始就安排了晚自习，晚自习开始前是一个小时的休息时间。作为一个有尊严的单身狗，我一向是选择去操场散步消食。不过那天我们体育课刚测完八百米，我实在是一步也多走不了，选择去教室趴一会。</p><p>走到教室门口我才发现居然还有人在。夏之光坐在自己位置上，而他的前面，也就是我的座位上，还坐着一个黑头发的男生。</p><p>想想我确实是没怎么注意过平时夏之光这个时间都去哪儿。</p><p>此时男孩子背对着我坐着，应该是没有听见我的脚步声，只乖乖向夏之光的方向伸头。而夏之光手里还端着一块蛋糕，我看着动作，约莫是要喂给那个男孩子。</p><p>夏之光看见我回来有点惊讶，反而是对面的男孩子害羞起来。</p><p>“诶？你咋回来了呢？”</p><p>夏之光没有停下手里动作，依然往对面男孩子嘴里送去。男孩子看看我，耳朵都红了，推了推夏之光的手又摇摇头，表明他不吃了。</p><p>我这才发现男孩子就是郭子凡。靠啊！夏之光说的居然是真的。而且郭子凡居然还被我后桌喂蛋糕。我心里都炸烟花了，面上却没表露出来。</p><p>夏之光皱皱眉，又把手往前伸。</p><p>“没事，我前桌。”</p><p>听了这话郭子凡更不淡定了，马上起身把座位让出来。</p><p>“不好意思……我不知道这是你的座位。我就是过来……待一会儿！马上就回班里了。”</p><p>明明是在自己班里，位子也是我的，我却觉得很不自然。眼睛往旁边一瞟，夏之光表情明显不太好，我突然打了个颤，莫名心虚起来。</p><p>“没事！我去空位置休息一会就好。你们聊你们聊。”</p><p>直到我趴下快迷迷糊糊睡着，才听到两个人窸窸窣窣的声音又响起来。</p><p>“不吃……饱……”<br/>“……好捏…”</p><p>啧，好烦哦。<br/>我扭头对着墙又睡过去。</p><p>*</p><p>或许我真的过于粗神经，在此之前竟从未注意过原来夏之光消失的时间都是与郭子凡呆在一起。</p><p>晨跑，间操，食堂，图书馆。若是找到了夏之光，旁边必然是郭子凡。朋友笑我天天东瞅西瞧，不会是暗恋上哪个人吧。我摇头，和她讲了自己的疑惑。<br/>朋友却不屑一顾。“诶，咱俩连厕所都要一起去呢，人家大兄弟关系好能咋？你不能性别歧视啊！”<br/>我笑着应她，心里却只是想着，不对，不对的。</p><p>当然是不同的。</p><p>鼓起勇气询问夏之光的时候已是许久之后了。<br/>我愕然，他却坦坦荡荡。四下看一圈，才敢压着嗓子质问他：“你们疯了吧，要是被老师家长知道了……”<br/>“我明白。”夏之光垂着眼打断了我的话。“但……我真的好喜欢好喜欢他啊。就算被所有人阻止也没办法克制的喜欢。”<br/>“人活这么一次，什么都因为别人的想法就放弃的话，活得也太差劲了不是吗。”<br/>我被夏之光说的哑口无言，平日里大家在一起嘻嘻哈哈的，还是第一次见到他那么认真的神情。看他许久，我最终只叹出口气：“行吧。那你们注意点哦。”</p><p>要说我从小到大的班主任年年学籍上评价都会有那么一条“乐于助人非常热心”呢。<br/>打那开始我掩护夏之光和郭子凡关系堪比地下党：中午他俩亲亲密密互相喂食，两座之外我笑眯眯也硬塞给闺蜜一口饭；每周大会，看见两个人悄悄牵了手，那我必然穿过一米八人墙挡他俩中间；晚自习前的休息我更是再不往外跑，拿着单词本站教室门口当门神，在我的非本意劝阻下我们班会考体育全员通过。<br/>别误会，我可不是什么痴情人无私奉献的角色。顶多……是妈粉的关怀？</p><p>*</p><p>我与郭子凡不太熟，即使见过无数次他和夏之光相处的模样，在我的印象里他依然还是那个清清冷冷大学霸，搞得“夏之光可能比较主动吧！”深入我心。<br/>直到我为了掩护他们俩，围观时间飞速上升，才一铲子掀翻这个想法。</p><p>夏之光很聪明，成绩也相当不错，唯一弱点就是政治。其实也还好，毕竟分文理之后文科课就几乎等同于自习，老师对我们也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。<br/>但高二上学期每个人都不得不面对一个残酷的现实：会考。<br/>那段时间我面对地理图册快抓光了头发。回头一看夏之光嘴里念念有词“富强民主全员和谐”，顿时把一颗心放回了肚子里。</p><p>等到晚上我傻了眼，郭子凡捧着一摞资料砸在了夏之光桌子上。“你把这个，这个，还有这个背了。然后做一下这张卷纸。都记下基本c就可以拿到手了。”郭子凡叉着手一脸冷漠站在夏之光桌前。<br/>我悄悄地把椅子往远处挪了挪，冰山美人真是名不虚传。</p><p>夏之光趴在桌子上哀嚎：“哎呀——我真的背不下来。要不我还是试一试打小……”“想都别想！”郭子凡手里的纸筒敲上了夏之光的头。<br/>“早告诉你多少听点课啦。你看看现在把你累的。想什么呢。”<br/>“想你啊。”</p><p>行，这直线球我服。</p><p>看郭子凡瞬间耳朵红了的样子，我就知道夏之光这球起作用了。他趴在桌子上，换了个方向歪头看郭子凡：“凡凡。我要是背好了有什么奖励啊。”<br/>“……”郭子凡悄悄看我一眼，凑到夏之光耳边说了几句。再站直的时候整个人都成了一颗小红豆。</p><p>呵呵。看夏之光奋笔疾书的样子我就能猜到是什么了好吗？但我敢说吗？我不敢。因为学霸的地理笔记带我飞。</p><p>那我就只能祝你们，能够一直这样下去啦。</p><p>*</p><p>有句话怎么说来着。爱意是最难隐藏的东西。<br/>夏之光和郭子凡的事情最后还是被发现了。</p><p>周围同学懵懵懂懂，大多都以为他们只是违反了校规，很快就会回来。只有我为他们的状况而默默担忧。</p><p>再见到郭子凡是一个星期之后，夏之光的位置却依然空着。隔着人群也肉眼可见他消瘦许多，他似乎看出我的焦急，找了个无人的地方就先开了口。</p><p>“分了。”</p><p>我一瞬间很沮丧，却也在预想之中。尚未长成的我们如何与外界抗衡呢。犹豫再犹豫，也不知道该如何开口安慰他。郭子凡看出我的踌躇：“没事。大概……就是没缘分吧。我们想的太简单了。”他明明笑着说的，眼眶却红了。<br/>“我也想过如果真的可以逃走就好了。”</p><p>夏之光回来的很突然。依然是自习前休息时间，进了教室，只看见他一个人默默收拾着书本。看见我呆站在门口，他摆摆手：“嘿，太久不见光哥就傻了？”</p><p>夏之光说，他很快就要被送去国外念书。还说，大概之后就会被看管起来，很少有机会再联系了。我低头看他，他仍然是活力满满的样子，只抱怨着书也太重了。<br/>“你……不去看看他吗。”我还是问出口。<br/>夏之光动作一顿，勉强笑笑：“去看他……也改变不了什么。只会让他更难过罢了。”<br/>“还是等到，我真正可以按自己心意来活的时候吧。”</p><p>他走的果决潇洒，很久之后我都没有忘掉。</p><p>后来。后来的故事其实很平淡了。<br/>高三剩下为数不多的时间里，每个人都专心为自己的梦想拼搏。除了我以外，再没人知晓曾有那样热烈的一段感情悄无声息就消散。夏之光这个桥梁不在，我几乎很少再见到郭子凡。只听闻他考的相当不错，去了更北的学校。</p><p>我们终究奔向四方。</p><p>*</p><p>回忆漫长，连夏之光走来和我碰杯，我都没有反应过来。很少关心金融相关信息如我也知道他如今在自己的行业里如鱼得水。<br/>也不知道他还记不记得当年那句话。<br/>只是都已经成为职场老人许久，我也不再是从前那个想问就问无所顾忌的女孩了。</p><p>“其实，当年还是要谢谢你。”周围无人时，夏之光蹦出这么一句。“没有你的话，可能……离开更早吧。太年轻啦。以为什么都能扛起来就没想过遮掩。结果被我爸打一顿，连反抗的底气都没有。”<br/>“但人总要痛快一点。你说的。”我喝下最后一口酒，微笑着看他。<br/>他沉思良久，最终释然一笑：“是啊。不后悔。”</p><p>久违的同学会，大家都控制不住喝的有些多。散场时不少女孩子有意无意地凑到夏之光身边，询问着要不要一起拼车回家。他笑得温和，可肢体动作表明了态度：“不了，有人来接。”<br/>黑夜之中，唯有他的眼睛是亮的。<br/>女孩子们首先被送上了车，我喝的不多，索性让醉的厉害的先回家。<br/>“来了。”一片喧闹中，我听见夏之光说。他面上带上了不自觉的的笑。我顺着他的目光看过去，低调的黑色轿车，驾驶位上的人影若隐若现。<br/>夏之光回头：“走啦，有机会联系啊！”脚步迈得却是急匆匆，看着迫不及待似的。我身后不知道是谁嘟囔一句：“诶…驾驶座那个有点眼熟呢。”<br/>带着醉意我眯眼看着：夏之光打开车门，先给了对方一个额头吻，似乎是被嫌弃带了酒气，他抱住对方蹭着耍赖。<br/>一如当年般亲密。</p><p>月亮出来了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>